


Yes Alpha

by xweirdosonlyx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Spanking, idk if going into heat and accidentally having sex is non con or not, im pretty sure it is, natasha makes a cameo can you find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to some college frat party and thinking that 99 cent suppressants would keep his heat away. He gets a bit tipsy, then he gets drugged, then he goes into heat.<br/>Some people just can't handle their Ecstasy.</p><p>~</p><p>   “Now, you're telling me you're not interested, but your body tells me a whole other story, babe. You gonna tell me why you're all alone?”<br/>And fuck, if his voice isn't the smoothest thing he's heard then Steve doesn't know what is. It's just hormones. Stop it. Steve tells himself but can’t stop opening his legs a bit when the guy's hand drops the drink and moves to the swell under Steve's jeans.<br/>“And while you're at it would you tell me why you came to a party in fucking heat?”<br/>“It kinda sprung up on me, didn't mean to.” Steve almost whines when the hand is removed and covers up his erection with his own hands when the man laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Alpha

Steve is borderline raging drunk right now.

The loud music thumps in his ears too loud for him to think straight, but luckily he's got Bucky to guide him through the party he feels so out of place in.

Or at least he did. At one point Bucky left to go get wasted with a few other people Steve doesn't know leaving him to wander aimlessly with booze pumping through his veins.

Not to mention the load of suppressants he's on to keep from going into heat in the middle of a party full of alphas. He almost didn't come at all but he figured he's rarely ever invited to a party and that procrastinating on an essay for English wouldn't hurt him too bad.

“Spring Break, bitches!” some wild redhead frat guy is running around the oversized dorm handing out drinks and small blue pills. When he comes over to Steve lying on the stairs, Steve tries to make himself invisible but as big as he is he gets caught and has a pill waved in his face. He's holding on to the little sobriety he has left to remember that 'drugs are bad'.

“No thanks, I'm good. Just-” he yells over the music but obviously isn't heard.

“Take it, trust me it'll make you feel..,” he crouches down to get to Steve's level and drops a pill into a drink and pushes it to him, “fucking amazing. Just do it” he doesn't leave when Steve takes a shaky breath and sips on the fizzing alcohol to make him happy. The man tips the cup all the way to force Steve to drink it and spills it on his shirt.

“There we go, who else wants some?” and then he's off to a group of girls by the couch.

Steve gets up and stumbles his way to the bathroom to wipe himself off, passing multiple doors with socks hanging from the knobs.

When he finds one, he wipes himself off and tries to sober up a bit before the drugs kick in hoping it won't affect him too much.

The thought is thrown away when he starts seeing double in the mirror and his heart kicks up a bit. He feels the air around him and goes to touch the mirror when it warps and the two of him become three. “Shit,”

Being the levelheaded guy he is runs his hands through hair multiple times and tries to remember which pocket his phone was in. “God, why are there so many pockets?” He shouts aloud and feels his head pounding to the beat of the music.

When he finds Bucky's number he waits for an answer and goes out the bathroom to look for an exit but walks into an extremely heated make out session, mumbling apologies as he trips down the halls and goes down a flights of stairs.

“ _Steve, what's up?”_ the slur too obvious to ignore.

“Buck I – I took some drugs and I'm seeing things and I'm on fire, Bucky, I feel insanely hot. What – what do I do, Buck I-”

He's stopped by a loud laughter and some guy moaning in the background, “ _Relax buddy it's just ecstasy, a bunch of us took em'. Just enjoy it while it lasts.”_ Steve knows what ecstasy is supposed to feel like and this familiar feeling isn't that, “ _If it bothers you that much- shut the fuck up Nat I'm on the phone -if you're that spooked go out and walk it off or something.”_

“Bucky I think I'm in heat.” he whispers into the phone and settles by an unconscious girl on the floor focusing on the moving designs on her shirt instead of the pressure building in his stomach.

The line is silent for a moment when a more sobered up voice starts up. “ _You took, like, five or six suppressants right before the party to avoid this exact situation. What-”_

“I think it was the drugs, Buck, it fucked me up. I don't know.”

“ _Alright, I'm coming buddy where are you?”_

Steve looks around past the dancers and drunks everywhere. “Second or third floor, there's a painting of... something on the wall.”

“ _That's so specific, thanks”_

“Don't be a punk, every things moving and blurry. S'not my fault.” he curls up against the wall by the bar and presses down against his semi. The more alphas that walk in, the harder it gets to avoid grinding against one until he comes. “Just hurry up okay?”

“ _Stay still, jerk. And no more pills. I'll find you n a bit.”_ And he hangs up.

Steve does as he's told, closes his eyes and thinks about innocent things like kids and ice cream but then this heavy scent of scotch and pure sex pulls up beside him and sits down beside him.

“Sorry m'not interested in whatever you're selling, so please go.”

When the man doesn't move to leave Steve tries to get up but a hand strong on his shoulder grounds him. He forces his eyes open and sees him swaying to the music with a glass in his hand and the most intricate goatee he's ever seen.

“Now, you're telling me you're not interested, but your body tells me a whole other story, babe. You gonna tell me why you're all alone?”

And fuck, if his voice isn't the smoothest thing he's heard then Steve doesn't know what is. _It's just hormones. Stop it._ Steve tells himself but can’t stop opening his legs a bit when the guy's hand drops the drink and moves to the swell under Steve's jeans.

“And while you're at it would you tell me why you came to a party in fucking heat?”

“It kinda sprung up on me, didn't mean to.” Steve almost whines when the hand is removed and covers up his erection with his own hands when the man laughs.

“Well, I'm Tony.” Steve takes a good look at him and manages to muster up the courage to tell him,

“And I'm leaving.” he stands and heads for the stairs again but tony beats him to the top with a hand on his chest making Steve freak for a moment about the possibilities that could come.

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to find a separate room with me” when Tony's hand travels down again to Steve's now full erection, Steve shudders but makes no move to stop it. He sees people coming and going and giving him looks like they're encouraging him getting laid but that's not at all what's happening.

“No, Sorry, I can't. I wanna leave. Please-” before he can argue anymore Tony's lips are on his in a drunk mess but the contact only heats him up even more. Without a second thought his hands go up to Tony's hips to pull him closer and bits of the ecstasy kick in and boost him through his heat. The strong scent of an alpha is too much and within three seconds he's pressed against a wall with hickeys forming on his neck.

“You know, most of the omegas I fuck are usually twinks. Small, easily breakable fellas. But you're not a twink now are you sugar tits?” he chuckles and unbuttons Steve's pants to reach down for his cock and feels the whole length of it. Getting a loud moan from the blond.

“Nope, definitely not. You're all sex and muscle just for me, huh?” he lets go and pulls out a pill from his pocket, white this time. He pops one in his mouth and holds it in front of Steve. Sensing his hesitation, “C'mon it'll be fun, my buddy Bruce made it.” he puts it in his own mouth and seals his mouth with Steve's.

He feels his lips opening up and a powdery pill shoved onto his tongue. Tony's spit lingers in his mouth after he's swallowed the drug and pulled away for a breath already feeling hazy and dizzy for it.

He groans when a hand creeps back into his pants gripping him a lot firmer. He can’t find anymore words to use and begins speaking in gasps on every upstroke.

“So I'm gonna ask one more time, then I'll leave you alone.”

Steve whines at the thought of tony just leaving him just before he comes when a thumb swipes at the head and brings him even closer.

“Do you want to go upstairs for a bit? Finish up there?”

Steve shakes his head no and grips Tony's shoulder to signal him but Tony's hand stills and moves up under Steve's shirt to press him nipples.

“No! Finish... finish here, please,” Steve is almost to tears. This is torture and he hates having to be so dependent on a simple hand job.

“You wanna come?” Steve nods and avoids the partygoers stares as they pass down the halls. “I don't think you've earned it yet. Shhh babe it's okay, if you can show me how much you deserve it then you can come. Kay?”

As soon as the words are out of Tony's mouth Steve is on full heat-drive and pulls him through the crowd to an empty room with a large bed and other basic bedroom stuff and lights dimmed down a few shades. He slams the door shut and is moved back against another wall and begs tony to let him come promising to be good for him.

“Calm down, you can start off on your knees.”

He drops to the floor so fast he can hear his bones crack bringing a smile to Tony's face. He nuzzles his face against Tony's crotch feeling the hard outline of his hard-on.

“You want my cock? You wanna suck me off and be a good little omega?” He nods. “Words babe, then you can get what you want. Promise.,”

“Yes. Yes, so bad, Tony.” when he goes to take out his erection Tony's hands in his hair grip tightly.

“Yes what?” it takes a moment but instinctively he submits completely.

“Yes _Alpha._ Let me suck you off properly.” Tony's cock bobs out in the air full for Steve to lick and kiss. “I want you to come on my face and fuck me, please, anything you want alpha just let me come,”

Tony takes the liberty of shoving himself into Steve's mouth while he's still willing. Instantly Steve swallows him whole, or at least what he can take which is a fucking lot, and keeps his hand holding Tony's hip and the other one at the base of him stroking and pressing what's not in his mouth.

The wet heat of his mouth being filled up and his red lips wrapped tightly around him. It's quite the sight to see. Tony moans aloud and fumbles for his phone.

“I am in love with your fucking mouth, Hun. You are a phenomenon that needs to be shared with the world.”

He snaps a couple pictures: Steve's mouth around his cock to the very bottom with tears in his eyes and Tony's hand on his throat, Steve crouching with his mouth gaping open and drool and precum all over his lips and chin and dried tears on his red cheeks, and a short video of Steve crouching over himself and stroking his own throbbing member quickly until he comes loudly on his pants, hands, and Tony's shoes.

The photos and video are sent as a mass message to multiple people knowing they'd love it to entertain themselves knowing a select few who would want to come and try him out for themselves.

Steve feels so degraded and humiliated but physically and mentally cannot give a fuck right now. The drugs and hormones have his mind clogged to the point where all he can think about is when he's going to get fucked and how many more times he's going to come tonight.

“We're not finished yet, you may have come but you're forgetting about me. Get to it.”

Steve sucks him back into his mouth and hollows out flicking his tongue to get tony closer to coming. He feels himself growing hard again at the thought of Tony coming inside him and puts all his effort into it until Tony's hand presses his head to the wall and fucks his mouth hard enough to hear the thrusts against the wall.

His hips get sloppy and in a matter of time his knot swells and he comes down Steve's throat overflowing out past his lips. The knot dissipates quickly and he pulls out to smear his come over his lips like lipstick for Steve to kiss the head a look up for some kind of praise.

“You did fucking perfect... is there a name I can call you?”

Steve wasn't expecting the question to be as hard as it was, but it was.

“Umm, St- Steve. Steve.”

“You did fabulous Steve.” there's a loud knock on the door breaking both of their attention. Steve stays to catch his breath before another wave hits him while tony goes up to let in his friend not bothering to tuck himself in. Seems a lot like Tony, another horny fuck full of confidence and jokes. Short light brown hair and a half a case of beer in one hand.

“Lovely seeing you again Stark. Ooh, is this the sexy blonde in the pictures? Gotta say, he looks even better in real life.” he downs another beer and steps closer to crouch down by him, his alpha scent intoxicating and readying him for round two. “Just a horny bitch in heat begging for more aren't you?”

Steve nods and leads into the friend's hand when he cups his sticky face to look at the mess around his mouth. When he lets go he sits on the bed by Tony and palms his dick through his tight jeans.

“You look hot, why don't you get up and take off all those clothes? Nice and slow.”

Steve almost says no trying to think this through but stands anyways and pulls his white shirt up and over his chest and off his arms to toss to the corner. He rolls his shoulder and breathes as to not rush the both of them to get a cock in his ass feeling like kind of a slut for it.

His phone rings and vibrates in the pocket of his pants but he ignores it forgetting whatever meaning wet with it.

The shoes and socks are next as the two make comments about his body and sexual remarks about him in general. He pulls his jeans down over his thighs and takes a leg out one at a time doing the same with his boxer-briefs until he's bare and hard in front of them as they began conversing again.

“Would you take a look at that, Clint. You don't see that every day now do you?”

“No, you don't. I wanna take that pretty little mouth for a ride. Not enough energy to fuck tonight.”

“Aw, well more fun for me. Enjoy yourself, this one's a keeper. Steve, why don't you come here and show Barton what you can do for him, hands and knees this time.”

Steve goes down to all fours and crawls closer to nudge his nose against Clint's erection tenting his pants and looks up to him for help on how to start.

“Use your mouth,” Tony says and walks behind Steve and kneels behind him to watch as his rear begins to leak, waiting for what he was promised. “This sweet ass of yours is just dripping for a nice cock isn't it?”

Steve struggles to unbutton and unzip Clint's pants with teeth and tongue and is happy to see he's decided to go commando, but when it's done he moans loudly when a finger presses into him quickly joined by another.

“What's the verdict? He slick and ready for a fuck?”

“Oh fuck yes, still so tight though. But that's the fun part isn't it?”

Steve's head is pushed down onto Clint's flushed cock and held down for a long moment listening to Clint hum in pleasure until Steve sputters for air and pants over the head.

“You learned how to deepthroat yet?” Steve shakes his head no and coughs from the strain of his mouth. “Well you’re gonna learn right now.”

He shoves him back down almost all the way and tells him the usual things like breathing through his nose and opening his jaw but all he can focus on is the now three fingers thrusting into him ass nice and quick so he ends up choking a bit through his 'training'.

“Listen babe if you're not gonna do this right I'm just gonna force you down on my cock the way you probably wouldn't want. So you gonna do this right?”

“Yea, yes alpha, I'm sorry just lemme- lemme do this, please I wanna- Aaah! Tony- hmmf”

Tony promptly switches out his fingers for his dick and pushes through Steve's tight hole using up all the wetness provided. Clint takes the moment to pull Steve back down on him and fucks his face at the same rate that tony fucks his ass. On each hard push and pull Steve whines loudly and pants through his nose and forces his mouth all the way open to blow Clint the way he was told.

Everything smells like heat and sweat and feels like shards of glass and sandpaper and as much as his skin burns and his throat burns he feels fucking amazing. Tony grips his shoulder and hip to gain leverage and grind against him harder and smoother feeling another knot beginning to swell.

Clint, on the other hand, makes careless work of twisting his fingers tight into Steve's hair and holding him at least somewhat still so he can thrust roughly into his face feeling tears falling onto his abdomen. Steve's wet lips and tongue smear precum and spit all over his length while the head is pressed against the back of his throat. Clint's stares mindlessly at how his throat gets bigger each time it's pressed down by his cock. The sight mixes with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Tony's own breathy moans making him knot in Steve's mouth.

He pulls out midway through his release to yank his head up and busts all over his face, painting his cheeks, lips, eyelashes, and hair, a sticky white mess all over.

Steve whines loudly at the now empty hole his mouth is and licks up everything on his lips. He pushes back to meet tony full on and practically cries when he pulls out and comes all over his ass cheeks with a loud half growl instead of knotting inside of knotting Steve to sedate his heat for a while.

A harsh slap on his ass makes him stop whimpering loudly. Tony's wet length slides up and down Steve's crack and presses some of his come back into him.

Clint notices his raging erection still bobbing in the air and taps it with his sock to get a loud hiss from the omega now crying with his head in Clint's lap. Loud rapping at the door has Tony up and stumbling to answer it letting Steve sit on his heels.

“Touch yourself baby. I wanna see you come for me,” Steve's hand shoots to his dick and barely even two strokes in he's already coming. Clint massages his scalp and scratches behind his ears like a dog, which Steve suddenly finds really pleasing.

He doesn't take in the two extra bodies coming into the room. Tall blonde with a booming voice and smaller man with glasses not making a sound. Completely opposite but both alphas and it’s all Steve needs to feel himself getting hard again. He should be worried and maybe just scared but his heat has taken over a while ago and these drugs are too blinding to consider the thought that could possibly be in danger.

“Thor just got back from a beer pong tournament downstairs and brought Brucie up here away from all his pot and indie music.” The quieter one gives him a look and walks over to Steve and just stares, probably too high to function. He gives Clint a small bag of multicolored pills.

“Barton, I trust that you've been having an exciting night,” he kneels down to Steve's level while the guy with the glasses lounges across the couch. “Would you mind if I took a look at your friend here?”

“Better yet,” Tony opens the door to the room and lets in the music that seems to have gotten louder than before. “You can take him for a ride. I'll be back. Gonna find a bathroom, have fun.”

“Bring me back a bottle of vodka while you're at it.” Clint calls out before leaning the smaller blond back against the bigger one. He steps across the room to lay by Bruce to lazily and notices Steve trying to study his silent eyes. “Don't worry about Bruce and his mysterious gaze. He's mute but can speak a million words a minute with just his face. Its weird.” he doesn't bother to put himself back together and settles for hugging Bruce's leg.

Steve feels large hands drifting over his skin from his neck to his thighs trying to pull his attention back to Thor. “Do you have a name, omega?” Steve nods but incoherently mumbles his name at a loss for actual words.

“His name's Steve and he is willing to do whatever you want to him. Same goes for you Bruce.”

Thor chuckles and moves to sit at the top of the bed against the pillows. He pats the space between his legs. Steve does as he's told and crawls to lay there, wrapping his hands around Thor's strong hips.

“Is that true, Steven?” One of the fingers sweeping the come off his face slip into Steve's mouth which he idly sucks on as if it were something else. “Did you come to this party mid-heat just to serve yourself up to us like a common whore?”

He knows it's a trick question but nods anyways. His hips align with Thor's leg and he catches himself grinding hard on it, unable to stop. Even the soft laughter that goes around the room turns him on, the humiliation encouraging his hormones.

“Tell me, would you like something, perhaps, larger than this?” Steve nods again. Thor's other hand comes up to undo his pants and pull out his thick member, waving it around in Steve's face and almost making him salivate.. “And what might that be?”

Steve's eyes flicker to the three alphas of the room seeing Bruce watching intently and sitting on the floor near the bed.

“Do not be frightened by Bruce. He enjoys watching.” Bruce's palm over his crotch seems to be moving slowly but Steve wants it on his body.

“But under the right influence he can be a real animal.” Clint's remark leaves Steve wondering how much of an animal but his distracted when Thor's cock sweeps over his cheek.

“You still must answer the question.”

“I want-” Steve wants a lot right now. “I want you to knot me. Fuck me, use me, please, I'll be good. I can suck you guys off some more,” he tries to wrap his lips around his dick but is denied access. “Please Thor, Clint, fucking Bruce I just wanna- I wanna knot real bad-”

Thor cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. “You are going to start off with me. Then we shall see if you deserve a knot. As of now, you are going to ride me. Like a stallion.”

Steve hesitates after a moment because Thor is fucking huge. But as big as he is he can’t seem to see the harm and lifts himself up to hover over it. Thor takes himself in hand to press against his entrance until Steve slides down over the bulging head.

The crown is caught against his rim when he pulls up a little getting him to make sounds that has all three alphas hard instantly. His pace is too slow so Thor takes the liberty in slamming his hips all the way down, ramming his cock into Steve's prostate.

Steve cries aloud with tears falling from his eyes again from a hard mix of pleasure and pain and before he knows it he's coming a third time tonight with a strong erection still sliding against Thor's stomach as he regains strength in his legs to bounce up and down on his thickness.

“Fuck, Thor, you – you're so fucking-” Steve moans louder on every slide down. Thor pulls out a small leather sack and pops a gummy in his mouth.

“Powerful? I know, you are not the first and definitely not the last. Here take this, it will send your mind on quite the journey.” he shoves a red one down Steve's throat and all he can taste is cold air but he sees in vivid fast-moving colors, igniting him to push further and faster to try and bring his third alpha of the night to climax.

There's a loud ringing in his ears and a buzzing through his veins but after he realizes it's his phone going off again he tosses it to the back of his head and focuses on the task at hand.

“Your determination to please is intoxicating Steven. But you simply cannot be satisfied can you? You need more to fill you up don't you?” Steve whispers a strained yes and looks down at Bruce fisting his cock now, slowly but with a dazed fascination on his face while the omega moves in a rushed pace pleading for more. “Bruce, why don't you come up here and join us, I know you must be craving something more than just a show...”

Now Bruce is settled behind Steve with two extra fingers pumping in and out of him alongside Thor when tony comes back in and sits by Clint to watch with him, pulling out a phone to take a few more pictures and another video.

“Hey, Steve, you think you can beg Bruce to fuck you proper? Say it for him like the little slut you are, sweet cheeks.”

It's the most degrading thing he could do but can’t help it. “Pleas fuck me Bruce, I need it. M'such a slut for your cock – fucking yes, Thor – I just want more, gimme, gimme your knot I'll be good for it I swear, you can do whatever you want,”

Without warning Bruce switches out and buries his length deep into Steve's excruciatingly tight heat. Steve has to stop for a good fifteen seconds to adjust while silently yelling. Bruce only allows the short five seconds to take over and fuck up into his ass beside Thor, who seems to be joining himself, while Steve's stills best he can to let them use and abuse him.

He almost breaks and tells them to stop because it's all too much and it burns to the point where he’s almost positive that there might be slight tearing, but he has no control and lets Thor's thumb slip beside his shaft to feel around his sensitive walls.

“Look at you, so loose and open and dripping wet for your alphas.” he feels Thor's hips faltering and the knot swell just to pull him apart even more.

“Just like he should be.” Clint mutters through the room. He's moved from the couch the recliner by the bed for an even closer look while stroking himself quickly compared to tony who's doing so lazily on the other side.

“Barton is correct, though you say you need my knot, but I don't think you deserve it.” when pulls out his throbbing cock leaking over Steve's thighs Steve yells a chant of 'nonono' 'please' 'I need it' but he ignores it and slides his hand up and down the same pace that Bruce fucks into his suddenly too loose hole. “You can do better, and maybe next time -mmmhf- you may prove it.”

Thor shoots all over Steve's torso and fools around with Steve's cock until he comes once again, a much smaller load compared to his first few. When Thor maneuvers up and of the bed to take off his shirt and wipe himself down Bruce takes the opportunity to turn Steve around to lay on his back and continues his brutal fuck.

He adds a few harsh slaps to his ass knowing the sting will make Steve contract from his looser state. The sight of seeing his own dark red hand prints on him pushes him aggressively towards the end. He pulls out -as much as Steve pleads for him to stay and come inside him- and pulsates over Steve's stomach and upper chest, some even making it to his mouth, still managing to come as silent as ever, save for a couple hard sighs.

Clint and Tony follow right behind him together spilling over on his face getting the white substance literally everywhere not bothering to be quiet with their orgasms. The three of them poke and prod Steve's body with the head of their cocks, giggling aimlessly while Steve cries silently in the mess too hoarse to beg anymore.

They fool around some more while Thor leaves the room to clean off. He turns around to see some guy yelling out for a Steve frantically, accidentally making eye contact but smiles at him nonetheless silently telling him what happened.

Bucky runs up the stairs and tries to bypass the human door in the way of getting to Steve but is stopped.

“I don't think the idea of letting you through this door would be favorable. My friends in there are having quite a night and I'd hate to see you ruin it.”

Bucky tries not to feel small compared to the six foot three jock so he yells over the somehow still bumping music.

“Let me the fuck in”

“Or what? Steven seems to be having a great time with us, why not let him stay a while longer?”

Thor throws his sticky shirt over his shoulders and squares up a bit.

“You're such a fucking piece of shit, just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can pull something like this.”

He emphasizes his point by shoving Thor into the door but in his wild state he can’t put too much effort into it and ends up stumbling over the few short steps and onto the floor. A large circle of the party people left start to gather around expecting a fight but Thor knows better.

“Go home, I will not fight an unfair fight unless you deserve it. You aren't even worth it honestly.”

The group of people disperse after that and soon after tony, Clint, and Bruce come through the door cleaned up – somewhat – and seeming more pleased than ever. Tony spots Bucky head on and helps him up.

“Guy from earlier, what’s up? I heard you were looking for Steve, thought you might wanna take him for a spin but I'm gonna warn yea, he's got the endurance of a lion, with all the drugs and heat and... Whatnot.”

He gives him a nice pat on the shoulder and walks off in the direction of the bar taking his friends with him, when Thor is out of fighting range Bucky rushes through the thinning crowd and bolts through the door slamming it shut at first sight of his best friend.

Steve lays on the bed, hair all matted up and his body covered in come, sweat, spit, slick, and red handprints on his ass and the beginnings of bruises pretty much everywhere else. He looks like he tried to stay on all fours but pressed his chest onto the bed and began pumping three fingers into his red and sore hole, presenting to the next alpha awaiting to use him.

He looked pretty fucked up basically.

Bucky’s hit with the strongest scent he’s ever smelled and opts to lock the door and putting a chair under it to keep everyone away.

Steve turns around, eyes blown almost fully black and nearly breaks a bone when he jumps to his friend’s feet and starts tugging at his pants.

“Fuck, alpha miss you so much. I – I need you so bad right now, I need your knot, your thick alpha knot please, I promise I’ll be good, they told me I was good, I can-“ he rambles on and is able to unbutton his pants but doesn’t get any further than his underwear when Bucky grabs him by the face and tells him to stop.

“Steve I swear I will give you anything you need, I just need to know if you’re okay. Are you – did they hurt you? Tell me Steve.” He orders with his alpha voice to ground him a little. He sees tears dribble over stains on his cheeks and nearly busts a hole through a wall before remembering what needs to happen.

“It hurts buck, I just want- I don’t fucking know, I just want. I want, I need you please it hurts please fill me up and make it stop.” His hands go for Bucky’s sudden erection – damn hormones – and palms him through the fabric.

Bucky stands tall and firm, focused only on helping Steve. When Steve proves unable to stand on his two feet he picks him up bridal style and sets him on the bed on his back.

Steve immediately lifts his knees to his chest and reaches and hand down to stroke himself while the other holds his ankle up.

His desperation proves to be a good reason for Bucky to quickly strip and press his cock into his slicked up and  loosened hole trying to go slow but failing right when the head pops in and he can’t stop from bottoming out. He almost freaks and apologizes but Steve only moans aloud and fucks into his hand faster asking for more.

So he gives it to him.

Bucky leans forward to press a kiss in the one spot on his face that doesn’t have come on it and pulls back just to ram back into him, shuffling him further up the bed with force. He does it over and over again until he’s at a quick pace and can only see hear and feel the sex radiating off Steve’s body.

His alpha comes out a little and he kind of growls into his ear and bites his neck, not enough to bond but enough to leave a mark. He quickly feels his knot coming but doesn’t want this to end so early.

Steve starts talking, trying to beg for his knot which he promises he’ll get really soon. He pulls out and sits back on his heels to bring Steve up to plop back down onto him, hitting his prostate head on with a guttural groan and come spilling from his fist.

Bucky grips his ass cheeks and spreads them to make him impossibly wider, precum sloshing around and making the feeling even better. He forgets for a moment where he is and murmurs possessive things about being ‘mine’ and that anyone who touches him would lose an arm.

His knot builds up and stretches him out so the sound of his hips slapping against Steve’s ass gets faster and Steve’s cock grinds against his stomach with it, dragging come over them. Between Steve’s cries for Bucky’s knot and Bucky’s own harsh moans and rapid breath the room reverberates with the sound of sex.

Wen Bucky’s knot busts inside him, he finally feels full and sated. He slumps over Bucky’s shoulder hands wrapped around his neck, holding onto the hairs there like a life-line. They lock into place and even though he feels plugged he can still fell some of the alphas come dripping past his rim and down his balls, finally full of a good knot.

He mutters thank you’s constantly as Bucky lays them down sideways, trying not to pull out but managing to stay comfortable at the same time for the next fifteen to twenty minutes until he deflates enough for them to leave the circus of a party.

They lay face to face so when Steve finds himself sober of most of the drugs and alcohol he blushes and nearly cries again that he has to face Bucky shamefully. Bucky’s hand comes up to grip his messy cheeks for a friendly but possessive kiss.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Steve shrugs a little, too worked up to admit he needs help again. “I don’t even remember half of it so it’s not like it’d be that big of a deal.”

Bucky sees flashes of red and almost raises his voice, remembering how spooked Steve can be during his heat.

“It’s a pretty fucking big deal if you don’t mind me saying. Steve. You were-“

“-in heat. And I took some drugs and got drunk, stupid college mistakes. Look I’m too tired for this, can we just go home and not talk about this later?” he absolutely hates asking for help and as bad as the situation seems, he won’t step off his high horse to admit he needs it for fear of being babied like Bucky tends to do with him anyways.

He closes his eyes, the closest he can get to walking out of the room to end the conversation even as realization hits him about how bad the situation actually is.

Bucky takes the hint. Working him up like this isn’t exactly the best thing to do at the moment, but they will definitely be doing something about it later. This is one of the worst possible scenarios to happen to an omega in heat and if Steve won’t take the time to do something about it, then Bucky sure as hell will.

“We’re definitely talking about this later you little asshole.”

“I’m a good inch and a half taller than you, jerk.” They laugh and try to keep the tone light waiting for another ten minutes. But he doesn’t bother responding with a ‘punk’ remark to wound up to think straight.

Ten minutes never passed by slower.


End file.
